Fat
by Stabson
Summary: He missed her so much. She thought that they needed a change. But everything was changing so much.Over the past seven years, she had been his constant, his rock. He needed her. Set during "Fat" E/O


A/N: I've always hated "Fat". So this is what happened in my world of E/O. As usual, I don't own anything.

* * *

"You got anything to say?" Cragen asked as Elliot walked into the office.

"I've already said it," the detective answered.

"_Either you get rid of him, or I quit."_

He had said it in the heat of the moment. He had been angry, and he couldn't stand his partner. His _temporary _partner. But he was serious.

"You're not leaving."

"Is Blaine?"

"He stays and so do you."

Cragen didn't know what was going through the detective's head. Was he serious? Or was it just in the heat of the moment? Would he really quit?

"You're running away from yourself," he said as Elliot started to walk out.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded agitatedly, his slight Brooklyn accent seeping through his words as he turned slowly.

"You know why I put Blaine with you?"

"Cuz you started drinking again?"

"So you know what you're like to work with."

"What does that _mean_? I don't lie to kids."

"He bends the rules, you do, to."

"Not with kids."

Elliot couldn't believe how Blaine talked to that girl. Every word that came out of his mouth was a pile of bullshit. And when he brought Olivia into the whole thing… he lost it.

"You want me to list every time you crossed the line?" Cragen asked, and when he was rewarded with silence, he continued, "You're a good cop. But God knows how Olivia put up with you for so long."

He felt like he was punched in the gut when he heard that. Liv… He missed her so much. He'd give anything to have her back by his side rather than that bastard that was out in the squad room. She thought they needed a change. But everything for him was changing so much. Over the past seven years, she had been his constant, his rock. With her gone… his family gone… he felt like he had no one.

"Oh. Well, Olivia's a saint."

"Kid's mom just left. CSU's on the way over to search the house. Get Blaine and get over there."

"Captain…"

He was going to tell Cragen how he really felt… the real reason why he wanted to quit, because he was slowly dying inside, but he was rewarded with the captain's harsh words, dripping with authority.

"You will work this case, together, understood?"

Elliot was going to walk away. He was just going to walk away, and continue to suffer in silence. But something stopped him. Everyone else was screwing him over. Everyone else was trying to be happy. So why shouldn't he?

"No," he said.

He'd never said 'no' so blatantly to his captain before. He'd ignore him, do what he thought was right, or make up some excuse, but never had he outright said no. Cragen was taken aback by that one word. No?

"What did you say?" he asked, wanting to make sure that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"I said no," Elliot answered.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. But he didn't want to suffer anymore. He was sick of it. Everyone he loved had left him because of this damn job that he wasn't even really sure why he did anymore.

"Have you lost your mind?" the captain asked, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. What the hell was going through that man's head? He hoped that earlier was just an outburst, something that the detective didn't really mean. He couldn't really quit, could he?

"I'm so sick of this," he said, snapping Cragen out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Elliot repeated, "I've been screwed over by so many people on so many levels because of this damn job. And I've just sat quietly, hoping that it would get better. But it's not. It's getting fucking WORSE. I can't DO it anymore."

"You want to quit," the older man stated, hoping to God that the answer was no. He understood what Elliot was thinking. Hell, he felt bad for him. But he knew that quitting wasn't the answer.

Elliot nodded his head.

"I can't do that," Cragen said.

The man belonged in SVU. He couldn't just walk away. Elliot took a shaky breath, knowing something like this would happen.

"It's going to happen," he started, "Either way I'm getting out of here. I don't really care how I have to do it."

Cragen lowered his head in defeat. He really was serious.

"You really are serious about this, then," he said quietly.

Elliot nodded his head slowly.

"You've worked miracles in here," the captain stated. He was answered by another nod.

He rubbed his forehead with his hand, still unbelieving, still waiting for Elliot to laugh and say "Just kidding". But he didn't. The only emotion in the man's eyes was sorrow. This wasn't easy for him. The captain knew that much. It wasn't easy for Elliot to admit defeat, quit. He was just trying to be happy. Cragen couldn't blame him for that. God knew that he deserved it.

"Alright," he said finally.

"Alright?" Elliot repeated, raising his eyebrows.

Cragen nodded, "You want to be happy. If you think that getting out of here will help you, then who am I to stop you?"

Elliot nodded, and moved toward the desk. He took out his gun, and placed it on the desk. His badge went on top. Them he was walking out.  
"Elliot," Cragen called, making him turn.

"You'll always have a place in this squad," the captain stated, "Remember that."

Elliot nodded his head before he walked out of the office. Cragen shook his head slowly, and got back to his paperwork.

There was a soft knock on the door, making Cragen look up from his work. Olivia was leaning against the doorframe.  
"Hey, Olivia," the captain greeted, putting down his pen.

"Hi," she answered, walking further into the office, "I was thinking, and I decided that I want to come back."

That conversation with Elliot early kept playing through her mind. God, he looked so sad, like a lost puppy. She missed him. She wanted to be with him again.

Cragen gave her a small smile. Atleast he'd have one of his best detectives.

"That's great. I can get you back in tomorrow, and get you a partner."

"Get me a partner?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing, "What do you mean? What about Elliot?"

Cragen sighed, "Elliot quit, Olivia."

Her eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Elliot quit? He was that beat up over her leaving? No, it couldn't be. There had to be another reason, he wouldn't do that. He loved this job.

Cragen shook his head, shrugging, "You'll have to ask him."

"I will," she answered, and turned to walk out.

* * *

Elliot was sitting on the recliner, drinking a beer. The TV was on, but he wasn't watching it. His thoughts were on work, Olivia... His family. He didn't get up when he heard the doorbell rang. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. Only seconds later, there was banging on the door, and the voice of his ex-partner filtered through the room, "Elliot! Open the damn door!"

Sighing, he turned the TV off, got up slowly, and opened the front door. Sure enough, Olivia was standing there.

"You gonna let me in?" she asked after several seconds of silence. He turned, and went back to his seat, picking up his beer off of the coffee table. She remained standing.

"Elliot, what did you do?" she asked.

He shrugged, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "You should know. You did it, too."

"I didn't quit the force!" she said.

He shook his head, "So, what, you can do what you want, but I have to sit there and wait for you like a puppy dog?"

"What about Blaine? You worked with him."

"Blaine is the biggest prick on the force, and you know that as well as I do," he snapped.

She sighed, "You love that job."

"It made me lose everything!" he shouted, finally snapping, "When I said that you and that job was all I had left, I wasn't lying."

"But I was still there, El," she said, "I was still in the building. You didn't have to quit."

"You don't get it. I can't DO that job without you," he admitted, "God, Liv, I can't do anything without you."

He was standing now. He should've stopped right there before he said anything else, but he was past the point of no return.

"I need you. You're my whole life, my everything. When you're away, I feel like I've lost part of my soul. I love you, Liv. I love you so much it hurts."

By this time, his hand had gone up to touch her cheek, and they were only inches apart. She looked into his glistening eyes, and all she saw was love.

She couldn't believe it. Elliot Stabler actually loved him.

She gave him a small smile, reaching up to touch his face, "I love you, too, El."

A small, unbelieving smile crossed his lips, "Y-you do?"

She smiled back at him, "Yeah. I do."

His small smile grew from ear to ear, and he dropped his forehead against hers, "W-we're in love?"

She chuckled, bringing her hands to the nape of his neck, "I guess so."

His arms slithered around her waist, pulling her closer. It felt so good... So good to finally hold her like he's wanted to for so many years.

"Kiss me," she whispered so soft that he almost missed it.

He murmured something too soft for her to understand, and she thought he'd said no, but only a second later, he leaned in slowly, and captured her lips with his. God, it felt amazing. His lips were soft, just as she'd dreamed them. He cupped her face with both of his hands, and her eyes fluttered closed. She melted into him, moving her hands to rub his arms under his dark blue dress shirt.

He never wanted the kiss to end. Her lips on his, her soft hands on his skin, her body leaned against his. It was Heaven. But finally, he had to pull away, breathing heavily and keeping his forehead pressed against hers. For the first time, they noticed the tears in each others' eyes. Elliot laughed softly, and wiped her tears away. She returned the favor, and her hands went back to rub his arms.

"God, I love you, Liv," he whispered, placing a short, gentle kiss to her lips.

She smiled, and pressed her face into his broad, warm chest, "I love you, too, El."

How could she live without this? He made her feel so safe, and warm, without a care in the world. She was his everything... That's what he said... Well, he was her everything, too. His arms went around her, holding her to his chest as he placed gentle kisses on the top of her head.

"Stay?" he asked softly.

She looked up, and smiled at him, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Elliot grinned, making her heart fill up even more with love for him. She ran her thumb over his lips, and then replaced her finger with her mouth. He walked her to the couch, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his embrace. She could stay like that forever, in his arms. She didn't know how she had lived without this amazing man in her arms.

His lips fell away from hers, and they cuddled together in a comfortable silence.

"So are you gonna come to your senses and come back to work?" she asked softly.

He chuckled, and nodded, "As long as you're there, I will be, too, Liv."

She smiled, and closed her eyes, burying her face back into his chest. In the safety and comfort of his strong embrace, she fell into a deep sleep.  
He followed soon after, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated (:


End file.
